1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of microstrip antennas. More specifically, this invention relates to a microstrip antenna having a microstrip feed line trough that is integrally formed in the antenna's radiating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art provides small patch and microstrip antennas that are generally useful for their limited intended purposes. However, the need remains in the art for a patch antenna that is of simple construction and that provides wide bandwidth operation.
As a feature of the present invention, an antenna having a two-section radiating element is provided, the radiating element having a microstrip feedline trough formed therein.
Uniform rectangular guides having a centered rectangular ridge on one, or both, of its wide sides is known. For example, see the publication WAVEGUIDE HANDBOOK by N. Marcuvitz, 1986, published by Peter Peregrinus Ltd., London, UK.